The Fragile Phantom
by Kelandry5
Summary: Something is wrong with Teiko's phantom player. Akashi knows it, but he doesn't know what. Just what is their sixth man hiding? (Akakuro) Warning!: Physical, sexual (rape), and verbal abuse
1. Chapter 1: First Sign

__**_Thank you to everyone who answered my plea for help!  
_**

 ** _I was going to wait longer for a few more replies and think over it some more but thanks to your help and my amazing brain (actually it's not amazing... .all) I made a decision. This will be the abuse story. The middle school eating disorder story will be separate. I managed to think of something else for it so since the popular vote for this story was abuse, it will be the abuse story. Thank you for putting up with me! Love you all dearly! Seriously!_**

 ** _There will probably be some light Akakuro to just because I can't help but ship those two..._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Akashicchi….this is too much!" Kise whined. As soon as the generation of miracles had finished with their lunches, their captain, Akashi, had handed them each their new training schedules. Kise took one look at it and was already complaining.

"Continue whining and I will double it." Akashi warned the blond with a fierce glare. Kise gulped and turned his attention to the homework he had yet to finish for his next class. Satisfied, Akashi looked at the piece of paper still in his hand and surveyed the table. "Where is Tetsuya?" He demanded, aware that their phantom wasn't at lunch with them….again. Normally, the six of them would always eat lunch together, unless Akashi had work to attend to, however lately their sixth member hadn't shown up, and he wasn't in the library during lunch either. Akashi had checked. It was one of several things that had changed about Kuroko's behavior and Akashi was starting to get irritated. Something was going on.

After a minute passed with everyone staring at each other and around the room, Akashi asked (demanded) again. "Where is Tetsuya?" Again, no one answered so Akashi turned to Aomine and asked if he had been in class that morning.

"I think so." The tanned teen shrugged wondering what the big deal was. "He's hard to notice though."

"Did he respond during roll call?" Midorima asked and Aomine shrugged. He didn't want to admit he was asleep during roll call; not with Akashi sitting next to him and glaring daggers at him.

Akashi was smart though and guessed easily. "You were asleep. Never mind. I will ask him later. Enjoy the rest of your lunch. I need to stop by the coach's office before the bell." Akashi stood and left before anyone could say another word. Aomine was just happy he didn't have scissors lodged in his flesh.

Passing the gym was required in order to get from the main building to the coach's office. Nothing was unusual the first time he passed it to get to the office. It was quiet as it should be. It was as he was leaving that he heard the sound of a basketball hitting the ground. Ready to give whoever was in there an earful (because they weren't supposed to be in there during lunch hours without permission which no one had) he opened the door.

 _I guess I found our missing phantom…_ Akashi thought as he watched Kuroko dribble the ball down the court. He waited until the tealnette noticed him before speaking.

"Why aren't you at lunch?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Kuroko replied emotionlessly.

"I was looking for you."

"I was practicing."

"I can see that. Tetsuya." Akashi glared beginning to get impatient.

"Yes?"

"You haven't eaten with us the past two weeks."

"I've been practicing."

"Tetsuya…"

"What it is Akashi-kun? I'm trying to focus."

"I'm going to ask you something and you have to answer me honestly."

"Okay."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Akashi-kun." Kuroko responded his blank expression and tone unchanging.

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying, Akashi-kun."

"Something is wrong and I demand you tell me this instant." Akashi spoke firmly getting more irritated by the second. Why was Kuroko lying to him?

"Nothing is wrong so there is nothing to tell." Kuroko replied dryly beginning to get irritated as well. He didn't like how it felt like Akashi could see right through him and he didn't want to be interrogated.

"Tetsuya." Akashi warned refusing to give up.

"Akashi-kun."

"I know something is going on. I will find out. It would be better for you to just tell me now."

"There is nothing to find out Akashi-kun. I must go now or I will be late for my last class."

"Tetsuya." He warned again as Kuroko passed by him.

"I will see you at practice Akashi-kun. Please do not worry about me. Everything is fine."

As much as the red head captain wanted to press his phantom team member more, the bell was already ringing. Their conversation would have to wait till later.

To Akashi's annoyance, Kuroko seemed to disappear every time Akashi had a spare moment. To further irritate him, Kuroko was acting strange again as well. He arrived before everyone, which wasn't entirely strange, but he insisted on wearing his jacket during practice claiming he was chilly. When practice ended, he didn't even bother changing and slipped out before Akashi even noticed.

"Ugh!" Akashi slammed his locker shut drawing the attention of the other generation of miracles.

"Akashi?" Midorima turned his curious gaze to the red head who was now leaning against the locker with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Tetsuya is avoiding us."

"Tetsu probably just had something to do." Aomine guessed when he noticed Kuroko wasn't there with him.

"Daiki…" Akashi growled warningly. "Perhaps if you didn't sleep during class so often, you wouldn't be such an idiot."

"OI! I'm not an idiot!"

"Aominicchi is an idiot hehehe."

"Shut up Kise! I am not!"

"You kind of are Mine-chin."

"Where did Akashi go?" Midorima interrupted the growing argument noticing their captain was no longer in the locker room.

"I don't know. Home?"

"You really are an idiot, Aomine."

"Oi! Not you too Midorima!"


	2. Chapter 2: Second Sign

_Comments are appreciated._

 **(Just to be clear, I know I usually refer to Kuroko as a bluenette, but for stories taking place during Teiko Junior High, I'm referring to him as a tealnette since Aomine will be in it more and he will be referred to as the bluenette. Sorry if that's confusing!)**

 **Originally I was just referring to Kuroko's father as Kuroko-san or Kuroko's father. I've edited it now and given him a name though so he is now also refereed to as Takeshi**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kuroko scrunched up his nose as he entered the apartment. It reeked of beer again and sure enough, the living room was littered with cans and other trash. He sighed and set down his bag on the kitchen table before grabbing a trash bag and beginning to pick up the mess as quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake his father, Kuroko Takeshi who was snoring soundly on the couch. That never ended well.

Unfortunately, lack of sleep from the previous night dampened his awareness and he bumped into the coffee table with a loud thump followed by several cans falling over. Kuroko winced and spared his father a quick glance.

He gulped. His father was awake and if the expression on his face was anything to go by, Kuroko just woke a sleeping bear. Silently cursing himself for his carelessness, he turned and bowed to his father in an apology, but it was no use. No simple bow and uttered apologies would placate the drunk and angry beast.

As his father stood, Kuroko tensed ready for the blow, but nothing came. Takeshi wasted a few seconds smirking until his sons body relaxed before raising his leg to kick the bluenette in the stomach. No longer prepared for the assault, Kuroko lost his balance and fell backwards. The trash bag fell from his hands and spilled around him and he felt the metal of one of the cans pierce his hand as it crushed beneath him.

"You stupid piece of shit. Look what you've done now!" Kuroko's father grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him into the wall with an angry grunt. "Clean up this damn mess and get dinner started already. I'm hungry! And don't burn it this time you worthless shithead!" He screamed on his way to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Kuroko stayed in place for a few moments before shakily getting to his feet and heading to the kitchen sink. He didn't make any noise. No tears. No screams. Nothing. He knew better. It would just further anger his father. All he could do was keep quiet and take the hits then follow orders, so that's what he did. He cleaned up the cut and then the living room. He was used to this.

Dinner of course was another matter. No matter how hard he tried, Kuroko was a terrible cook. He always did his best when his father was home early enough for dinner, but it was hopeless. It was a good thing he had replaced all the glass dishes with hard plastic ones while his father had been away on that long business trip. At least they wouldn't break when his father's temper took over and the plates went flying. Sure, getting hit with hard plastic still wasn't Kuroko's idea of a good time, but it beat trying to dodge flying glass wear and having to clean up the shards of broken plates. There was certainly a lot less blood involved and that was a good thing.

Still, he would like to avoid flying dishes period. He just wanted to finish his chores, do his homework, and go to bed with no more injuries for tonight. Of course, that wasn't going to happen. Despite his best efforts, the vegetables came out charred and even the rice had burnt spots. One look at his father's expression as he set the plates of food on the table told him his hope of avoiding flying dishes tonight was pointless. It was proved only seconds later after his father took a tentative bite.

"You idiot!" Takeshi screamed as he threw the bowl of rice at Kuroko. "What Japanese person fucks up cooking rice!? Just how stupid are you!?"

"Sorry, sir." Kuroko mumbled as he grabbed a paper towel to clean up the mess.

"Sorry? Sorry!? What the fuck good does your 'sorry' do me!? Huh? I can't eat your 'sorry's!"

"I'm sorry." Kuroko tried again with a small bow. "I'll do better next time."

"Do it right the first time!"

"I'm sorry." Kuroko mumbled again. There was nothing else he could do but apologize and clean up the mess so that's what he continued to do. His father continued to hurl insults and the rest of the food till he finally seemed to grow tired of it. After a few minutes, his father stood, gave him one last kick to the side as Kuroko sat crouched over the spilled food, then grabbed his jacket and left. He was probably heading to the bar. That's where he usually went after he threw a tantrum over Kuroko's poor cooking skills. Honestly, Kuroko didn't understand why his father didn't just eat out in the first place. Of course, Kuroko valued his miserable life too much to dare suggest such a thing.

The mess wasn't too bad and only took a few minutes to clean up. With that done, Kuroko nibbled at his own meager portion till he couldn't stand the taste of another burnt vegetable or grain of rice and threw out the rest. After washing the dishes and making sure the rest of the common rooms were spotless (he didn't want his father to find anything else to complain about), he made his way to his room and did his homework before falling into an uneasy sleep. It was always uneasy when his father went to the bar at night. There was no way of knowing whether the man would come home drunk and angry and barge into his room for a fight. So, on those nights, Kuroko slept lightly. The slightest sound of a turning doorknob was enough to wake him. Luckily though, the night passed without another altercation and his father had left for work by the time Kuroko had to get up for school.

A sigh escaped his lips as he dabbed a bit of concealer makeup on a bruise on his collar bone. It was from the bowl of rice and not very dark, so make up was enough to hide it as long as he was careful not to rub it during the day. He also spread the concealer on the bruise on his arm. It had lightened enough that make-up could cover it too and he wouldn't need to wear his jacket through practice again. The new bruises on his torso were another story. If make-up had the ability to cover those up, he wasn't skilled enough to know how. At least his shirt would cover those and he didn't need any lame excuses for wearing a shirt either. He would have to change in the bathroom as opposed to the locker room, but that was the new norm for him anyway.

Once the concealer was applied and his uniform on, he grabbed a piece of toast for breakfast and stuffed a protein bar in his bag for lunch. He wasn't a big eater and he needed to save what little lunch money his father spared him for things like bandages and concealer, so toast and a protein bar was what he settled on.

* * *

As much as Kuroko hoped to avoid Akashi and the others till practice later that day, he couldn't. He received a text almost as soon as he got to school saying the basketball club was having a meeting to discuss sports day during lunch and it was mandatory. So, when lunch time rolled around, he dragged himself to the small gym where the meeting was being held and took a seat on the bleachers between Kise and Aomine.

"I hope we don't have to do anything stupid this year!" Aomine huffed as he began devouring his lunch. Kuroko didn't bother responding as he pulled out his protein bar.

"Eh! Is that all you brought for lunch Kurokocchi!?" Kise whined eyeing the bar in Kuroko's hand.

"I'm not a big eater, Kise-kun."

"And that's why you're short Tetsu." Aomine teased and ruffled Kuroko's blue hair. Kuroko flinched at the sudden movement and physical contact, but Aomine and Kise didn't notice. He was grateful they were so oblivious sometimes.

However, Akashi was not oblivious. After yesterday, he decided to keep a closer eye on Kuroko and even from where he stood on the floor talking to Momoi, he did notice. He also noticed something else Kuroko wasn't even aware he was doing. Every time Kise or Aomine moved suddenly, there was a subtle flash of fear in his eyes that didn't use to be there.

The question was why. Normally he was so passive and unresponsive. He might dodge the contact or scrunch up his face in annoyance, but he never used to have that subtle fear in his eyes.

Akashi sighed and finished his discussion with the pink haired manager then turned to face the club. He didn't need to call them to attention since his fierce presence and directed gaze was enough to silence the whole gym, so he simply started his announcement.

"As you all know, Sports Day is next week. As usual, the basketball club will be walking in the morning parade together. It is mandatory for first and second string members to walk and optional for third strings." Akashi paused and met the eyes of the first and second string players most likely to try to weasel out of the commitment and gave them a deadly glare.

"Moving on." Akashi continued with a clap of his hands. "I expect everyone to represent the basketball club well and behave themselves! If I so much as suspect any of you to have engaged in un-sportsman like behavior such as cheating, not giving your best effort, rudeness, or anything else, there will be dire consequences! And that includes skipping events in favor of sleep….DAIKI!" Akashi shouted, surprising the tan ace who was daring to nap during his announcements.

"Huh! Wha….What I do!?" Aomine frantically looked around the gym and at Akashi's menacing glare before sending his own towards the tealnette and blond who were slowly inching away from him. "What?!"

"Your training today is tripled Daiki!" Akashi announced in a deadly calm manor which sent a shiver down Aomine's spine. He was so screwed. "Now that is all. Go back to your lunches and don't be late for practice today unless you have the desire to join Daiki." Akashi smirked with his last statement then picked up his bento and climbed the bleachers to sit with the other generation of miracles.

"Mine-chin is an idiot." Murasakibara stated nonchalantly through bites of his chips.

"I don't envy you Aominicchi."

"Enjoy your death sentence Aomine-kun."

"All of you shut up!" Aomine hissed and everyone except Akashi fell into a normal routine of playful bickering.

Akashi smiled ever so slightly without the usual hint of evil as he watched the others. If he was being completely honest with himself, calling everyone to meet during lunch for such a small announcement was for purely selfish reasons. The announcement could have easily been done during practice, but holding it during lunch was a way to force Kuroko to eat with them again. He wasn't sure why their sixth member wasn't showing up for lunch with them anymore, but he hoped if Kuroko joined again, he might get a clue about what was going on. So far though, everything was normal. He couldn't say he was disappointed though. In fact, he would be pleased if there wasn't actually anything wrong and his judgements were incorrect. He was protective of his teammates, but he found himself feeling even more protective of Kuroko than the others, not that he was willing to admit it. So watching everything play out normally, with the exception of the look in Kuroko's eyes earlier, was a relief.

Yes, everything was going fine….it was….till Kise asked Kuroko a question and the tealnette suddenly became stiff and quiet. Akashi didn't hear the question initially, but Kise repeated it when Kuroko didn't answer.

"Kurokocchi? I asked if your father was coming to cheer for Sports Day? Earth to Kurokocchi!" Kise repeated his question as he waved a hand in front of the tealnette.

"Uh…Tetsu?" Aomine called out as he reached to grab Kuroko's shoulder.

Kuroko flinched and dropped the wrapper he was holding. Akashi watched as a gleam of pure fear crossed the tealnettes eyes. It was gone almost as quick as it arrived, but it was undeniable all the same.

"Tetsuya?" The red head called out gently.

"Uh..s..sorry. I just remembered I forgot to finish my math homework for next period. I…I'll see you at practice." Kuroko stumbled over his words as he pushed himself to his feet. He was gone before anyone could say anything to him.

Akashi watched him go. Something was definitely wrong. He knew for a fact that Kuroko had just lied and he also knew something scared him. It could have been something one of them said or if could have been something he saw. It might have been something the rest of them weren't aware of at all, but it had to be something serious to cause such a reaction in the normally passive and emotionless basketball player.

Something was definitely wrong. If Akashi wasn't sure of it before, he was now and it seemed the others were catching on to that fact too if their expressions were anything to go by. Well some of them were…..

Aomine clearly wasn't. Picking up the wrapper he stared at the gym exit. "Well that was weird. He usually picks up his trash…"

"Baka!" Midorima growled snatching the wrapper from the tan teen.

Kise eyed the wrapper and then Aomine. "I didn't think Kurokocchi was the type to litter…"

"For the love of….Are you two blind!" The greenette threw his arms up in exasperation. "Forget the wrapper already! It's not important! Didn't you see…"

"Is something wrong with Tetsu-kun?" Momoi interrupted approaching from behind the red head. She had been talking to the other managers, but she saw everything happen even if she didn't hear what was said. Her eyes filled with worry over Kuroko's strange behavior.

"I don't know yet." Akashi remarked scooting aside to make room for the pink haired girl. "I'd like you all to keep an eye on him and report anything strange to me."

"Something's wrong with Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara paused his eating to pout.

"Don't worry guys! I'll find out why he left the wrapper. It's no big deal. We just have to ask him." Aomine tried to reassure the group. Everyone groaned except Kise who was fully on board with the idea.

Midorima sighed in defeat. "You two really are hopeless idiots."

Fed up with the stupidity, Midorima, Akashi, and Momoi packed up their lunches and left the two idiots to sort out their 'plan'. Murasakibara followed behind not caring one way another. Lunch would be over soon anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: Third Sign

**Enjoy**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next several school days were busy preparing for the big sports day festival. The generation of miracles did their best to keep an eye on Kuroko, but he seemed more normal again. Akashi still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with their phantom player and if Midorima was being honest with himself, he felt the same. Kuroko would flinch when others got near him and he always seemed to be on the lookout for something. Still, he was eating lunch with them again, or just sitting with them when he supposedly forgot his lunch money, and acting mostly like his usual self. By the time sports day rolled around, they were almost convinced nothing was wrong and it had all just been some misunderstanding. Almost.

* * *

The morning of the sports festival arrived and the basketball team gathered in their spots for the morning parade while their captain and vice-captain, Akashi and Midorima, shouted out orders and organized the group. They finished just as the signal for the parade to begin sounded over the loud speakers.

"Try to behave today, Daiki, Ryouta." Akashi whispered as he fell into place with the other generation of miracles and the group began moving. "And where is Tetsuya?"

Kuroko sighed. "I'm right here Akashi-kun." He spoke from behind Akashi's left shoulder before turning to the startled bluenette beside him. "And yes, Aomine-kun, I've been here all morning."

"I…I know that!" Aomine defended.

Midorima huffed. "No you didn't."

"Shut up!"

"Did I not say to behave yourselves just moments ago?" Akashi warned.

"But…"

"No buts Daiki."

"Aominicchi likes boobs better anyways." Kise joked and erupted into a fit of giggles.

Akashi sighed and turned back to the tealnette slowing his pace so they could walk side by side. "At least I don't have to worry about you misbehaving."

"Of course not Akashi-kun." The tealnette assured.

"You're always the good one." Akashi offered a warm smile. "Don't forget the club is having lunch next to the courts this afternoon."

"Ano…"

"Something the matter?" Akashi turned his head and looked at his suddenly very pale teammate.

"No…I just, my father is here and…."

Akashi raised his eyebrow. "And what?"

"He wasn't here last year. He was on a business trip until a month ago and.."

"You want to eat lunch with him?" Akashi asked casually.

Instead of giving a verbal reply, Kuroko bowed his head slightly then met Akashi's gaze with a pleading eyes that held the slightest trace of fear. Akashi wondered what that fear could be of. Was Kuroko afraid of him? Afraid he would get mad at Kuroko for not wanting to eat lunch with them?

"Its fine, Tetsuya. He can join. Everyone's parents are invited."

"Hai." Kuroko muttered and Akashi swore there was a look of disappointment mixed in with the fear on his face now.

"Tetsuya, is something wrong?" He asked gently.

"I…I'm fine Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied without meeting Akashi's eyes.

Akashi knew Kuroko was lying. Unfortunately, this was not the time or place to push such matters so he would just have to let it go and he did. The two walked the rest of the way in silence and split off to their classes at the end.

The morning events included a speech from the principal, singing the national anthem, group stretches, dodgeball, Frisbee, and tug of war between classes. Naturally, Kuroko, Kise, and Aomine's class was among the winners of the dodgeball games due to Kuroko's low presence. It's hard to hit someone when you can't see them and hard to dodge a ball you never saw coming. Akashi and Midorima's class won everything and Murasakibara's class won at tug of war. Every once in a while, Akashi watched Kuroko for any signs of the earlier uneasiness, but it seemed to be completely gone.

Then it was time for lunch. The basketball team and their families gathered in the corner of the field on multiple blankets spread out. The Generation of Miracles and their families took up a couple of the blankets on the side. When Kuroko appeared with his father, that air of uneasiness around him was back, stronger than it had been before.

"Hello." Kuroko announced his presence.

"Kurokocchi! Is that your father!" Kise exclaimed pointing at the man beside Kuroko while giving the tealnette a fierce hug.

"Don't point at people, Ryouta. It's rude." Akashi scolded while standing up. "Hello Kuroko-san. I'm Akashi Seijūrō, captain of the team. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Akashi bowed to Kuroko's father as he introduced himself politely.

"Pleasure to meet you as well." Takeshi responded with a nod of the head before turning to his son. "Are these your friends?"

"Y…yes sir." Kuroko stuttered a bit earning a glare from Akashi. "The blond is Kise-kun."

Kise bowed from his seat. "Hiya."

"The bluenette is Aomine-kun."

"Yo. Nice to meet ya."

"The greenette is Midorima-kun."

"It's a pleasure sir." He gave a slight bow.

"The purplenette is Murasakibara-kun."

"Hello." Murasakibara waved his hand lazily.

"And the girl is Momoi-chan, our manager."

"Hello Kuroko-san. It's a pleasure to meet you." Momoi bowed as well.

Takeshi nodded to Kuroko. "Very good." He stated in a hardened tone. He then turned to the others and smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you all. My son has said many good things about you." He said taking a seat on the blanket.

Kuroko took a seat between him and Akashi who was alone since his father couldn't make it. Up close, Akashi noticed how tense Kuroko was and how quiet he became. While Kuroko-san occasionally joined the conversations with the other parents or students, Kuroko stared at his food barely even touching it.

"Are you alright." Akashi leaned over and whispered.

Kuroko flinched and his eyes darted to his father before continuing to glare at his food. "I'm fine." He whispered in return. His voice shook slightly and he glanced back at his father nervously as soon as he spoke.

Akashi didn't believe he was fine at all. He was acting like he was terrified of something. Plus, Akashi felt like Kuroko-san was acting strangely too. He never spoke to his son or smiled at him, but he smiled at the others and joined conversations with everyone else. Akashi was no stranger to strained relationships with fathers, but even his father didn't ignore him.

With a quiet sigh, Akashi pulled out his clipboard from his back pack and handed it over to the tealnette. "Do you think you could look over these notes? I was hoping to get your opinion on them." He asked. He hoped it would distract Kuroko and maybe make him look better in front of his father. If nothing else, it was more productive than staring at food that he obviously wasn't going to eat.

Nodding tentatively, Kuroko took the clipboard and began reading through the notes. "Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" He asked sounding a bit more relaxed than before.

"Sure." Akashi pulled out a pencil and handed it over.

Scribbling down a few notes as he went, Kuroko continued to go over everything on the papers silently till the lunch period ended. He returned the clipboard and packed up his things. Quickly giving his father a formal good bye, he followed Akashi and the others to the locker room. The next event was a competition between clubs and they had to change into their uniforms for it.

After they were out of sight of the parents, Akashi took Kuroko's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kuroko glanced at the joining of their hands and blushed.

"Wh…what are you doing?"

"If anything is bothering you, you can talk to me." Akashi said rather matter of factly.

Kuroko's blush deepened and he squeezed back. "Thank you, but I'm really okay. Just nervous about the next events…"

Nodding, Akashi unhooked their hands. "Just know you can come to me." He replied before speeding up a bit to catch up with Midorima.

"Oh, hello Akashi." Midorima pushed up his glasses as the red head approached. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Is it about Tetsuya?" Akashi guessed figuring Midorima had probably picked up on the same things he had during lunch. To confirm his assumption, Midorima nodded.

"Yes. Something seemed off."

"I agree."

"It's not like I care…but if that was his father…why did he look so…"

"Afraid?" Akashi finished the sentence. "I don't know. I have my theories though."

Midorima nodded. "Care to share?"

"No. Not till I know more."

"I figured." The greenette shrugged. "Well, shall we?" He held the locker room door open.

Akashi passed through and went about changing into his uniform with the rest of the team. Once they were all changed, he gave a quick speech and reminded everyone of their tasks before they all headed back to the fields.

Once the afternoon events started, Akashi noticed that once again, the air of uneasiness around Kuroko disappeared for the most part. In fact, he was rather relaxed hanging out with the team. It didn't return until he rejoined his father at the end of the day to go home.

And that was enough for Akashi to decide, whatever was going on, the father was involved. For now though, he would keep his thoughts to himself. Even if he was almost sure without a single doubt that Kuroko was scared of his father, there was still a small chance it was a misunderstanding. As much as Akashi wanted to interrogate the tealnette and find out what was going on, that could be dangerous. He would wait till he had more solid proof.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Feedback/comments/ideas appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fourth Sign

**Wow...it's been like a month since I updated...I'm so sorry about that.**

 **In truth, I was kind of getting annoyed with this and wanting to restart (but I won't)**

 **And then I started writing four new stories that I probably will never post because I don't know if I will finish them and no one wants to read things that may not get finished. So yeah...wasting time. Tumblr is good for wasting time too. I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kuroko flopped on his bed with an almost inaudible groan. Dinner had been a disaster again, only his father did more than just throw the dishes. Apparently his father had been bottling up all his anger over the past several days and the bad meal was a good excuse to unleash it all. If this was what happened whenever his father restrained himself, he would rather suffer the more frequent beatings.

Every inch of his body ached. Spots of blood seeped through the back of his light blue shirt officially rendering it unsalvageable. With slow movements to avoid further aggravating his injuries, Kuroko pulled out his phone and clicked on the calendar. "Four more months left before he leaves again…" Kuroko whispered to himself before burying his face in the bed and letting the phone plop on the bed.

Four more months left till his father's next business trip. This trip wouldn't be as long as the previous one, but Kuroko welcomed any reprieve. The only problem was whether he could survive the next four months. The hits were harder and more frequent now than before his father's last trip. It frightened Kuroko. It was getting worse and harder to hide too.

Speaking of hiding, he clearly wasn't doing a good enough job if Akashi's words to him earlier that day were anything to go by. He liked Akashi, but he wished the red head wasn't so perceptive. Kuroko had to work on his acting. If Akashi found out what was going on…..If anyone found out about his father, his father would kill him. Then his father would probably try to kill whoever found out. Hiding this secret wasn't just about pride; it was about survival and keeping his friends safe. He knew Akashi was trying to help, but Kuroko couldn't let him. Akashi didn't know how dangerous getting close to him could be.

* * *

The soft light of the morning sun streaming through the small bedroom window felt warm against Kuroko's cheeks as his eyes sluggishly forced themselves open. His muscles screamed as he pushed himself into a seated position and his lips curved downward. The pain was worse than he expected.

Being more careful with his movements, he pressed his feet into the cold wood floor and rose from the bed. A shiver ran through his body. Arms wrapped around himself, he rubbed his palms on his upper arms in a half conscious attempt to warm himself. It didn't work, but the shifting of the fabric reminded him he was still in his shirt from yesterday and had forgotten to clean his wounds.

Grimacing, Kuroko scolded himself for such carelessness. After sliding each button out of its respective hole, he began to peel off his shirt. The dried blood bonded the fabric with the gashes on his back. Pain seared through his back as the bonds were ripped apart consequently allowing fresh blood to ooze from the gashes.

Not a sound passed his lips as he turned in front of the mirror to inspect the damage. The sight wasn't as unfamiliar as the small teen would have liked it to be. Although his father rarely whipped him, preferring the use of fist or objects he could throw, it did happen on occasion. Kuroko did have to admit that last night his father had been a bit excessive. Even if Kuroko probably did deserve every bit of it, his father had never continued for so long.

 _It's getting worse….._

The evidence was on his pale scarred skin, as undeniable as his existence…..well perhaps that is a bad example. Still, it was undeniable. The violence was escalating no matter what he tried to do to appease his father. He just wasn't able to be a good enough son. The best he could do was let his father take out his anger on him. Better him than someone else.

Occasionally, he wondered how his father placated his anger while away on business. Actually, it was more like wondering why his father didn't use the same methods when he was at home. Kuroko knew what he did and was not at all fond of it. And to be honest, Kuroko would rather serve as a punching bag than have his father use other means of satisfying himself. He just wasn't sure how much longer he could last at this rate and he didn't want to let his team down due to his multiple injuries.

Speaking of injuries, the gashes on his back were now clean and covered in white gauze and bandages. New and old bruises on his arms and lower legs were covered with concealer. Hiding it all was a fresh new blue shirt along with the rest of his uniform. He was almost ready to head to school. There was just one more thing to do.

Kuroko adjusted his posture ignoring the protests of his battered body until the pain was no longer detectable by the way he held himself. Then he squeezed his eyes tightly and took several deep meditating breaths. When he opened his eyes, there was a coldness that rarely took up residence in those bright blue orbs. It was just another defense to keep those who were too observant from seeing his anguish. He had been far too naïve letting his guard down around his team and especially his captain, but that all ended now. Whatever suspicions they had, he would put them to rest. It would be exhausting to keep up all day and it was almost the same as lying, but Kuroko reasoned it was for his friends own good. He was protecting them.

Satisfied, he directed a slight nod to his own reflection and stuffed some spare bandages into his bag. He would have to redress the wounds at least twice during the school day, more if he wasn't careful enough with his movements.

* * *

Akashi studied Kuroko. After Sports Day, everything seemed to change, or rather, revert to how things were before. Seemed to. Akashi knew that wasn't quite right. Kuroko was more reserved at the very least. Maybe he was just trying to control his emotions better to control his on court presence more effectively…or maybe something was still wrong. Maybe Akashi shouldn't have approached him about his change in behavior. Maybe that caused Kuroko to withdraw into himself even more. He always had been the type to try everything within his power not to worry others or share his problems. Akashi probably should have thought of that sooner, like before he screwed up.

If something was going on, it would be harder to figure out now. Of course, there was the possibility that Akashi was overreacting, but since when does that happen? His hunches are always right. He is absolute after all. Now if only he could read minds. Contrary to the rumors some students chose to spread, he could not read minds anymore than he could sprout wings and fly. He could read body language and expression and use reasoning to stay a step ahead of people, but such things become increasingly more difficult when the person you are trying to read has an exceptional ability of their own. An exceptional ability at remaining emotionless and monotone in almost any situation. And a low presence to make finding him a challenge. Kuroko had such abilities.

"Akashi?" Aomine waved his hand in front of his spaced out captain. What was up with everyone today? Seriously! Akashi spacing out. Kuroko being harder to find than usual. Anyone else want to act strange….besides Midorima. Midorima was always strange in Aomine's book. He was walking around with a pink teddy bear for crying out loud, all because of some stupid horoscope! Just the thought of it made him groan.

"What are you doing, Daiki?" Akashi asked, realizing the tanned basketball player had been waving his hand in his face for a while now.

"Ahh…wha! Damn it! What is this, scare Aomine day?" Aomine cursed frustrated that he too had spaced out and gotten caught off guard while trying to bring back the spaced out Akashi.

"Aomine-kun should watch his language." Kuroko appeared beside the other two as emotionless as ever.

Unfortunately for Aomine, the 'sudden appearance' managed to draw out a very girly scream from him. "Seriously! Not funny, Tetsu! You either Akashi!"

"We didn't do anything." Akashi and Kuroko both responded blandly.

Kise burst into a fit of laughter until Murasakibara 'accidently' threw a ball at him. Kise's laughter was too loud for the giants preferences. He just wanted to eat in peace. Is that so wrong?

Slowly but surely, the usual antics of the first string pursued. Akashi smiled as he watched his ridiculous teammates make fools of themselves and each other. Whatever was going on with Kuroko could wait. For now, he needed to start practice, and they might as well enjoy each other while they could. Akashi had a sinking feeling it wouldn't last much longer. Best take advantage of it while they have the chance.

"Alright, practice is starting!" He shouted out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Comments/Feedback appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5: No Escape

**TRIGGER WARNING! Implied rape! It doesn't go into detail but the implication is there**

 **Just a quick note: None of my stories will be updated again until sometime after mid-August. I am currently out of town with limited internet access and spare time so I apologize. I'll be back to writing again in August though!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He thought about it before. Running away. He thought about it in several different senses of the words. He could pack a suit case, take some of his father's money, leave, and never look back. He could get his hands on drugs and escape the reality of his life that way. He could make a noose or take a few too many pills and permanently leave this world too. He could leave, but he wouldn't. As long as Kuroko stayed, no one else would have to face his father's wrath when his father was at home. He couldn't do anything about the whores his father took out his frustration on during business trips, but he could stop the same thing from happening when his father was here.

Biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood, Kuroko swallowed another scream as his wounded back slammed into the wall. A fist connected with his chest forcing the air out of his lungs in a gasp before his father stepped back as if to admire a piece of art he had just created.

Perhaps there wasn't enough red?

His father lifted his left leg and slammed it into Kuroko's stomach hard with a laugh. On the floor, Kuroko curled up gripping his stomach wheezing in agony. "P…please….fath…"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME FATHER!" Takeshi raged and landed another hard blow, his foot connecting with Kuroko's arms that blocked his stomach and forcing them into the already bruised region. God it hurt! But he couldn't cry or scream.

"S….sir…plea-"

Takeshi grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up. "You worthless piece of trash! I never wanted you! Damn your bitch of a mother!" He spat and tossed Kuroko aside.

Kuroko collided with the couch. Saliva and specks of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and everything in his vision had a twin. That was never a good sign. Shifting to his left side, he placed his hands on to the glass covered floor not caring that the sharp pieces dug into his flesh. He couldn't. His eyes squeezed tightly forcing out several tears as his chest heaved and he coughed. Beads of blood, tears, and saliva spattered on the floor. "I'm *cough* so…rry…"

"Like I give a fuck if the trash is sorry!" Reaching a large hand down, his father grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the floor. "After all I've done for you…." he spit in Kuroko's face, "You're so fucking useless just like that damn bitch!" he tossed Kuroko aside again and turned around to leave.

As Takeshi reached the door a smirk spread across his face as a thought entered his mind. "But she was a good fuck…how old are you now?"

Kuroko's eyes widened but he forced himself to answer. His voice shook as much as his body as he whispered "13."

"Hmmm…" Takeshi grin reached his smiling eyes and he turned around with the look of a predator. "I wonder…"

 _No…._ Kuroko's body trembled violently. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes faster flowing over as he shook his head. Too tired and shocked, he put up no resistance as his father stepped forward and crouched on the ground. Large fingers undid Kuroko's pants and slid them down. Then the same fingers plucked at the waistband of Kuroko's boxers.

"Plea….*sniff* please….no…" Kuroko begged and reached for his father's hands but his father batted him away and continued to grin.

"Time to see if you got more from your mother than your looks." His father chuckled and quickly removed his own belt and undid his pants.

"N….no…." Kuroko cried out again shaking his head vigorously. What was happening? He didn't understand…his father was on top of him…he was going to… _no…please god anything else…why…WHY!?_

His thoughts were momentarily suspended when he felt the cool air on his flaccid cock. Looking down, he realized his boxers were now removed. Fingers that had never been anything but harsh almost gently brushed his cheek momentarily halting his struggles.

"Maybe you weren't a total mistake after all if you can be useful like this." Takeshi whispered in Kuroko's ear in a cruel and teasing but somehow soft tone.

Was that supposed to make him feel better? It didn't. He didn't want to be useful like this…but…what choice did he have? He squeezed his eyes shut as his father's hand traced down his face to his chest. The fingers were cold but burning all at once as they continued farther down his torso. With a far too tight and violent grip, Takeshi's hands wrapped around Kuroko's shins and roughly placed Kuroko's legs on his shoulders. "Just be quiet and take this like a good little bitch," he mocked moving his bruising grip to Kuroko's thighs.

Kuroko bit down on his lip as hard as he could to stifle the screams. Why was this happening now….he didn't even know why his father had been so angry when he returned home. There was less than two months left before his father's next business trip. Why now? Why was this happening now…..

He should have escaped…now it was too late…..

* * *

"Get up," a voice snarled as a light kick was delivered to Kuroko's side, "I ain't callin in sick for ya brat."

Opening his eyes, Kuroko squinted to shield his eyes from the bright light filling the living room and glanced upwards to where his father was standing preparing to nudge him with his foot again if he didn't wake. Seeing Kuroko's eyes open, Takeshi tossed a towel at him and left.

Kuroko shivered and glanced around at the surrounding floor and then down at his body. He was naked except for a sheet thrown haphazardly over his body. Fresh purple and blue bruises dotted the skin he could see and more were visible when he lifted the sheet. There was something dried on his skin as well…but why was he naked?

Turning to his side, he felt an immense pain shoot from his hips and bottom which intensified as he tried to sit up. "Ahhnngggg!" He cried out lightly. A few fresh tears pooled in the crease of his eyes which he squeezed shut. His whole body was in pain, but that was normal….the pain in his lower half…

…..

 _"Time to see if you got more from your mother than looks."_

 _"Just be quiet and take this like a good bitch."_

 _"Ha…..you're enjoying this aren't you!"_

 _"Your cock says otherwise!"_

 _"Maybe you are useful for something."_

The memories of the previous night flashed through Kuroko's mind. His body began to shake again like it had before. It wasn't a bad dream was it? His father….raped him.

Or was it rape…

 _"You're enjoying this aren't you,"_ his father had said that… but his body was just…..

Shaking his head vigorously, Kuroko stopped himself from thinking on it further. His father mentioned not calling in sick for him and the living room was bathed in morning light. He needed to get ready for school. There wasn't time to worry about this and it was better not to think about it anyway.

Kuroko placed his hands beside him and tried to stand but came crashing down almost instantly which only magnified the pain. He wouldn't be able to stand without support he realized. Careful of his injured body, he crawled over to the kitchen counter and reached his sore arms up till his hands gripped the smooth edge. With a preparatory breath he heaved his body off the floor onto unsteady legs. At first his knees threatened to give out beneath him but after a few minutes of supporting himself mainly with his arms, he regained his balance. Looking at the floor Kuroko grimaced at the sticky liquid mixed with blood dirtying the floor. It was gross but more importantly, it was more than he probably had time to clean. His body was covered in the same mixture and would need a shower. He needed to cover his bruises and eyes with concealer and wrap any open wounds and clean up the shattered glass near the couch and the blood off the walls too. A quick glance at the clock confirmed there was only an hour left before first period.

"I suppose I have no choice…" he murmured while walking to the other side of the counter to fish for some pain medicine. His hands grasped the bottle blindly, all too familiar with where it was placed in the drawer, and shook several white pills into his hand. He didn't bother counting. He never did anymore.

Kuroko downed the pills easily with a small swig of water and placed the bottle on the table to put in his bag later. It seemed likely he would need more later. Grabbing the dustpan and broom he made quick work of the glass then set about scrubbing the floor and wall. It wasn't perfect but hopefully he would get home before his father…..Another shiver passed through him. Just thinking of his father made him queasy right now.

Throwing the bloody rag in the trash, Kuroko headed to the bathroom and turned on the cold water for a quick shower. He didn't have much time but he was still determined to scrub his skin raw and red. It wasn't enough but he would do more later. He only bandaged the worst of the wounds and threw the concealer in his bag to apply during lunch or if he got a break. Until then, his clothes would hide most of the evidence except the fact he couldn't walk properly and he winced in pain with nearly every step. The bags beneath his eyes couldn't be hidden either but he was invisible to most so it was okay…..he hoped.

Stuffing his bag with the make-up bag, clean bandages, and the bottle of pain meds, Kuroko stepped out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. Staring at the door he took a moment to ponder escape. He could skip school and run. He could get on the train and ride to the end of the line. He could have skipped the shower and gone to the hospital and had a rape kit done. He could still go and show the injuries. He could bring the police to his house and have them check the floor since it probably wasn't cleaned well enough for all the evidence to be gone. He could end all of this right now. He could…

Turning away from the door, he made his way to school.

He could escape this hell. It was an option now just like it had been since he was six years old. He didn't take it then and he wouldn't now. Was it really just out of fear of his father or saving others? He didn't know anymore. Maybe it was fear of seeming weak. He thought about that. Maybe he thought he deserved this. He thought about that to. Maybe he liked being hurt. Maybe he liked being raped. " _You're enjoying this aren't you?"_ Maybe… He thought about that as well but….It didn't matter. There would be no escape till his father claimed his life; that he was sure of.

Shaking his head, Kuroko wiped the last of his tears on the back his sweatshirt sleeve and joined the crowd entering the school gates. His expression turned blank and cold and he willed his mind to empty and his emotions to freeze so he could face another day without anyone the wiser to the hell he'd been through. This was for the best he told himself. It's how it had to be.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Feedback/ comment please :)**


End file.
